


Definitely a Trick

by Something_Wrong



Series: Writing Warm-Up's [1]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Drabble, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, could be read as platonic or romantic, soundwave is just confused, starscream just wants company
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21527272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Something_Wrong/pseuds/Something_Wrong
Summary: Sincerity was an odd look on Starscream.
Relationships: (Implied)Soundwave/Starscream, Soundwave/Starscream
Series: Writing Warm-Up's [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1551553
Comments: 4
Kudos: 84
Collections: Movies





	Definitely a Trick

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Out of Place

There was something not right about seeing sincerity on Starscream’s face, but there was no doubt that that was what this was. Soundwave could usually tell when the treacherous mech was up to something but the honest hope that he was projecting was something new altogether, and if he was lying he was doing a damn good job. When Starscream had knocked on his door a moment ago Soundwave had braced himself for some sort of argument or typical Starscream-like nonsense, but not a request like this. 

“You… want to do your reports in here?” The tape deck said dumbly.

“Yes! If it’s ok with you, of course, I know how busy you are and how hard you must be working, but the change of scenery sounded nice and I thought I might as well ask” Starscream babbled on endlessly, the flattery obvious, but the sincerity hadn’t diminished. Soundwave got the vague feeling that he was being tricked in some way, but the startling lack of proof or reason to it had him speechless. All of Soundwave’s questions seemed to die on his tongue whenever he tried to speak. 

Against his better judgment, Soundwave wordlessly stepped aside and let Starscream into his quarters. The seeker smiled genuinely up at him and stepped inside walking over to Soundwave’s desk and sitting down in a spare chair he had for his cassettes. Soundwaves’ nerves felt so tight they could have snapped. 

The white wings and armor stuck out of place like the room knew they had no business being there. Soundwave finally realized he was still standing stupidly next to the door and walked over to the desk. Hesitantly sitting down, he pulled out a datapad and occupied himself with menial tasks while Starscream continued to ramble happily and pull out a datapad of his own. The cassette player tuned him out absently and took a glance at the blank datapad, void of any sort of work then looked up at Starscream’s smiling face and listened to his excited voice for a moment.

Yes, he was definitely being tricked.


End file.
